The Joker To My Harley Quinn
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Elsa Morales Is A Psychiatrist Who Works In A Mental Institute For The Criminally Insane, But What Happens When She Starts Falling For One Of Her Patients? Read On To Find Out Who It Is!


The Joker to my Harley Quinn

Chapter 1

I'm Elsa Morales, a psychiatrist at Hillcrest Institute for the Criminally Insane, if you asked me if I loved my job, I would smile at you and give a beaming YES! I love my patients and how they react to me; most patients even ask to have me as their psych doctor because I genuinely care for them and I treat them with respect and not another crazy person in a mental asylum, not like some of the other doctors here who claim to care about their wellbeing.

There is a new patient that is taking his sweet time adjusting to me though…

His name is Jon Good, 28 year old Caucasian male, brownish-blond hair, blue eyes, originally from Cincinnati, Ohio, 250 lbs. of pure muscle, he was transferred here to Hillcrest due to the fact that he murdered his mom by stabbing her with a fork straight to the heart, he claims that he murdered his mother in self defense, but when I would ask him what he was defending himself from, he would get quiet and just completely ignore me, which means (in my personal opinion) that his mother was abusing him or worse, and when he was sent to the mental institute before Hillcrest, he deliberately killed a guy with, you guessed it, a fork.

When Hillcrest officials were notified of Jon's arrival at Hillcrest, the kitchen staff was told to hide any and all forms of forks, plastic or non-plastic

Even though Jon isn't much of a talker, I respect the fact that he does talk to me when he is spoken to, if I ask him about his day, he goes into detail and tells me, but if I ask him about his childhood, he shuts down and gives me the cold shoulder

I want to help him, but I can't do a damn thing if he won't open up, it's an issue that I was talking about to my fellow co-worker and cousin, Colby Lopez during our lunch break at the local Panera

"I heard about that Jon fellow, heard he has a fondness for forks" Colby laughed as he bit into his salad

"I can definitely tell something very wrong happened to him, but I can't put my finger on what, whenever I tried to ask him on how his childhood went, his laid back attitude just drops immediately and he turns cold, and totally ignores me"

"You might as well wait, I like how you treat your patients Elsa, you're not pushy when you ask them about their lives before they went insane or murderous, and that's why they like you, because somehow you instill their trust in you, and when they're ready, they basically spill almost everything about themselves" Colby replied as he squeezed more ranch dressing to his salad

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but there's something about Jon that tells me there's more to him than meets the eye" I was taking a bite out of my club sandwich when my phone started blaring out the chorus to Fall Out Boy's 'Centuries'

"Elsa speaking" I answered

"Elsa, you need to hurry up and get back here with Colby, Jon Good tried to kill another patient here"

Joe Anoa'i was frantic as he told me how the incident went down

"Apparently, he found a way to sneak into the cafeteria late at night and hid a fork under his bed, a few minutes ago, I was making my way over to his room to give him his lunch when I heard his roommate screaming bloody murder, I fucking flew in to find Jon had stabbed his room partner Stu Bennett in the shoulder" 

"Alright, Joe we're on our way, no matter what happens, don't let the other nurses take Jon into solitary confinement until I get to him, you hear me? I'm on my way"

"Jon found a way to get a fork from the cafeteria and stabbed his roommate with it" I told Colby as I took my wallet and left a 100 dollar bill on the table and ran as fast as I could to my car

"Jesus, that man has some sick fetish for forks" Colby said as he got into the passenger side of my car

-TJTMHQ-

When I arrived at the Institute, the nurses had Jon on the ground subdued in a straitjacket and sedated, thankfully he wasn't heavily sedated, he was giving the nurses hell though as he tried to wriggle free from their grasp

"Who gave you the right to give my patient medication without my authorization?" I asked the nurses, a pair of twin girls named Nicole and Brianna Garcia

"We were following your orders the way you told Joe" said the first twin, Nicole

"But then Stephanie barged into the scene and demanded that we sedate Jon, we're sorry Elsa" Brianna finished

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose

"Girls, its okay just take off his straitjacket, I'll deal with Jon, and you're free to go, Colby please start the paperwork on the incident, I know Paul is going to have a field day with this" I told them as they all went to their designated areas

"See you later, Elsa" said Colby as he gave me a brief hug before leaving

When the twin nurses finished ridding Jon of his straitjacket, they left, muttering apologies

I ignored them and went straight to Jon, who was semi-covered in blood

"I'm truly sorry the girls put you in the jacket, Jon" I whispered as Jon looked at me

"Well hello, beautiful…" I blushed at his comment; no one as far as I knew had ever called me 'beautiful'

"How much of the sedative did the twins give you?" I asked, wisely choosing to ignore his 'compliment'

"Not much, I was still able to give things 1 and 2 hell" Jon responded, a small giggle escaping my lips at his nicknames for Nicole and Brianna

"That's a relief, can you get up?" I asked as I stood up

"Yeah, I can" Jon then stood up and leaned into me, his face inches from mine, I slowly leaned away, frightened that any sudden movement I made would anger Jon further

Jon noticed my discomfort and a malicious grin formed on his face

"Do I make you nervous, doll?"

I chose not to answer

"Don't worry your pretty little head, you're actually one of the few people here that I wouldn't gut with a fork, you're a beautiful creature that doesn't look pretty with blood all over" and just like that, he made his way back to his room, leaving me in a jumbled mess of emotions

It was at that moment, that I found Jon's psyche disturbing, his dementia alarming… and his charm irresistible.

**THIS IS MY NEW STORY! HOW DID I DO? I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY OTHER STORIES, BUT WORRY NOT, THEY SHOULD BE UPLOADED IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT ENJOY THIS LITTLE GEM I HAD IN MY NOGGIN, REVIEWS GIVE ME HAPPINESS, SO PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, SHOUT OUT TO WHOEVER FINDS THE BATMAN: HARLEY QUINN COMIC REFERENCE! **

**Stay Crazy My Friends!**


End file.
